Distraction
by WickedKolMikealson
Summary: Kol defines that love is nothing but a legendary weakness to vampires, but he starts to grow feelings for his brother's love, Caroline. What will happen to him and his brothers bond and what will he do with Caroline?
1. Kol's Life

Kol's Journal #1 June 11th 2013

You have to unleash the inner devil inside of you sometimes when you're angry. Some people don't understand that, so they just decide to let hell take over earth. They let the trees burn and the life incinerate. It humors me to see Elena and her two boyfriends struggle to find the cure that will never be theirs, I am highly sure that Katherine has it in her possession. Let them struggle and lash out at each other while crumbling Elena loses her sanity along with her humanity.

The light shines bright in Kol's room as he lies on his large and feathered bed in his room as he reads a magazine; butlers bring him blood-bags from his cellar and some fresh alcohol from the kitchen. He nibbles on his bottom lip with his two front teeth and one of his maids come in with a fresh leather jacket, some nice jeans, a plain white v-neck T-shirt, and a nice pair of black boots.

From afar he hears his front door slam open and he hears heels storming around his house. "Kol!" He finally hears his sister's voice and he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Rebekah please leave me to myself for I am far too busy to be talking to an annoying Barbie doll." He says as she walks in with an angry look on her face. Kol's eyebrows raise and a disturbed but humorous smile appears on his face; he knows that his sister is angry with one of his other siblings.

"Klaus tried to dagger me and put me back in the horrid box!" She yells as she points to the wall behind her; she is loss in direction. Kol smiles bigger than usual and laughs silently.

"Sister, what gives you the slightest idiotic thought that I actually care?" He questions Rebekah and her eyes widen with shock and sadness. Rebekah pierces her lips and she rips a stake from off the wall, she sprints to Kol and he moves before she could reach his chest.

"As you can now see you brat, you are no different than him. You just attempted to dagger me and yet you failed." Kol sprints to Rebekah and sinks his teeth into her neck; he throws her to the wall and smiles as blood runs down from the corner of his lip to his chin.

Rebekah growls and throws the stake to the ground as she makes her way to the doorway, she doesn't look at Kol, but she says one more thing before she makes an exit.

"I think I'll just go after his little crush, Caroline." Kol's eyes widen and he stands up straight as he watches his sister leave his house.


	2. His Interest

Kol's Journal #2 June 12th 2013

Rebekah thinks that she can lay a finger on our brother's secret love, but in reality Klaus will find her and rip her disgraceful head off. I wouldn't mind if she was out of my life because she's always in my way; trying to ruin my plans and murders and it gets quite annoying after awhile. I can't drink from the vein she says to me every day, yet I still do day and night. The warm blood thrills me and brings a rush to my body, killing is my nature. I quite enjoy and I'm not going to let me obnoxious little sister ruin my fun, either she lets blood fall to the floor by my hand or her head fall from my wrath.

I walk down the streets of Mystic Falls and everyone is walking around me, I must intimidate them because when they're behind me I can feel their fear and smell their heightened blood rush. I walk into the store full of women looking for club dresses and men looking for good suiting for their job interviews. I'm disgusted at all the men trying to pick up women in a clothing shop, every grown man should know that you always get a woman at a club, they're much more entertaining then.

I roam around the shop for some fresh blood that I can steal for a moment in the alley, but everyone seems to be occupied with one another which is starting to get on my nerves. I need blood now before I go insane and slaughter this whole place. But then again, why do I care I would rather get as much blood as I can before I leave this bloody town and head to New Orleans.

I look around a little longer and find a girl sitting alone as she tries on a tall pair of heels, I can smell her blood and feel her heart beat, I just want to spring out of control and sink my teeth into her neck. I want to slowly drink her blood from her burning and fresh vein, to caress her skin as she holds in her screams.

I walk over to her and lean on the heavy and stable shoe rack that was in front of the two of us. I look her up and down and she finally notices me staring at her. Her eyes widen and she stumbles back in scares and her breathing gets heavy. I give her a gray smile and I grab her shoes handing them to her; she snatches them away and smiles a little.

"My apologies if I scared you, I didn't mean to I just thought that you might need some help." I say smiling and my veins show from the bottom of my eyes, her eyes widen but she can't run because I quickly sink my teeth in to her neck. I cover her mouth with my hand tightly so no one could hear her scream.

Blood starts to pour from her neck as I suck her blood into my mouth with all of my force. I can finally hear her heart stop beating and her blood stops running through her veins, I drop her to the floor and blood runs down the corner of my lip. My veins disappear from under my eyes and I look like another regular human when I clean the blood off of my face.

I use my speed to get out of the store before anyone notices and I look around the streets, a few minutes later I see Caroline walking down the street talking on her phone with someone. I raise my eyebrows and throw a wicked smile on my face as I cross the street making my way over to her.


	3. Mistaken

Kol's Journal #3 June 13th 2013

Caroline was such a beautiful creature, I talked to her for over an hour at the coffee shop. I was even able to stir some feelings about Klaus out of her. I now know that Tyler is back in town, whoever the hell that is. But I think it would be enjoyable to rip his throat out knowing he's a werewolf and all. I'm also going to have a great laugh when I tell temperamental Klaus about my long chat with his love.

Kol's music is up on high playing "Super Psycho Love" and he's drinking from a bottle of gin. He hears a knock on the door and Caroline opens it walking inside with a pair of tight shorts and a plain black top and wearing some black heels. Her hair is curled and her makeup is light, her eyes shining blue.

"Kol Mikaelson, I need you to do me a favor." Caroline smiles big and she puts her hands together giving Kol her sweet and young pleading stare. Kol's eyes widen and he gives a wicked smile to her, he stands from the stool that he occupied and he holds the bottle of gin in his hand tightly.

"And what would that be Ms. Forbes?" He asks still smiling and he takes a drink from his gin again, there's something about Caroline that keeps him fancied with her; he just doesn't know what that is. Caroline looks at her lover's brother and she bites her lip gently as she plays with her fingers.

"Are you going to tell me Caroline, or are you just going to stand in front of me acting like you're keeping in your sexual thoughts." Caroline's eyes widen and she looks up at Kol, he raises and eyebrow and sets his gin on the table and walks closer to Caroline.

"But I must first ask Forbes, what will I get in return?" He examines Caroline, he can feel the young vampire's heart race; he would love to take a drink from her.

"You're heart ripped out if you don't start backing up." She demands and she smiles pushing him back a little. Kol laughs and uses his speed to shove Caroline to the wall and he sinks his teeth into her neck, he holds the other side of her neck with his hand and his other hand holds her hip.

Caroline groans at the feeling, it's painful but it also feels good to her. She wants him to stop, but yet again she wants to try and rip his heart out. She tries to ignore the feeling of sensation from Kol, but something is sucking her into it. Is it the way he is caressing her skin with his fingertips, or is it the way he's drinking from her slowly with meaning?

She doesn't know, but at this point she doesn't really care. Her body wants Kol Mikaelson and she wants him as well. She digs her nails in the back off his neck and her eyes tightly shut, she bites on her lip harder than before. Kol stops drinking from her and Caroline press her lips against his gently, Kol goes along with the gentle touches, but sooner or later he will give her glorious pain.

The dark veins from his eyes disappear and he smiles against her lips, they hear the door open and the both of them hear Klaus's voice, Caroline uses her speed to lie on the couch and Kol cleans his face of Caroline's blood.

Klaus gets in their view and Kol smiles wickedly at his older brother and then at Caroline as she keeps her eyes on Klaus.


End file.
